Time Plot
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Technous's terminators go back in time to keep Danny Phantom's existance by terminating Jack and Maddie in collage. It's up to Danny and Jazz to stop these drones before their existance is done. AU Terminator and Danny Phantom crossover
1. Prologue: They're coming

**Here it is, my prologue of this story. If you've seen Terminator, then you'll really love this one. See, I wanted to do a crossover with this where Danny goes back in time. Won't be the same, but you'll still love it. Review please!**

Danny was lying in bed sleeping away in dreamland. His parents were always the ones who hunted ghosts and were obsessed. He always wondered why and they always looked at him strangely, including Jazz. He always knew why, ever since he was ten he knew. It was destiny, he knew it was coming closer then you could count. The word was burning in his brain like cooking Pancakes. How did he know? they went back in time, that's what. Those drones, those sick pieces of junk, those . . . Terminators. He saw them coming, he knew it was coming, he knew it was today. Danny's eyes snapped wide open as he saw his bedroom looking the same as always, but for a second, he saw his whole room scratched up and the glass of the window was shattered, then everything was back to normal. He went down to the kitchen and watched the clock tick as his fingers tapped on the table. His friends Sam and Tucker came right in as they saw their friend staring at the clock.

"It's time," muttered Danny.

"Time for what?" Asked Sam.

"They're coming," muttered Danny.

"Who is?"

"I . . . I don't know, I just know they're coming," said Danny.

"Dude, are you ok?" Asked Tucker.

"They're coming!" Shouted Jack.

"Who is?" Asked Sam.

"They said we were crazy, they said we were nuts, but it's coming I tell ya! COMING!" Shouted Jack.

"What's coming?" Asked Tucker.

"The terminators," answered Jack.

"What?" Gasped Sam with widened eyes.

"Terminators, they're cyborgs," told Danny.

"I know that, but I can't believe they're coming today!" Glared Sam.

"They are and will wipe out everything," smirked Danny as he walked downstairs.


	2. The invation

**Looks like Tucker and Sam think Danny's crazy. They're about to get a second opinion. Review please!**

You see something coming from the portal as Danny's ghost sense went off. It was going nuts, he didn't know how to count how long it'd last. He changed into his ghost form and fazed down to the lab as you see several of the same guys. They had dark-brown hair that was straight. For some reason, they all had that accent. They were here, the terminators, he knew they were coming, he knew this was true, he knew it was destiny. You see Technous coming from the portal with that grin on his face.

"I wonder if Danny ov . . ." thought Sam as she saw Technous and the terminators.

"What are those?" Asked Tucker.

"They're my greatest creations, you like them? They are . . ." smiled Technous.

"Terminators," answered Danny.

"How'd you know?" Shocked Technous, "I didn't tell you yet."

"I've always known," answered Danny.

"No matter, I shall use them to destroy this house and then, the world," smiled Technous.

"I don't think so," smirked Danny as he started fighting the Terminators.

Too bad he couldn't stop them. They kept destroying everything in their path, including the city of Amity Park. Danny created the rebellion army from ghosts to humans to fight these drones. They couldn't feel, they couldn't eat, nor sleep till they terminated everything in their path. Although, Danny and the rebellion, they never gave up and Technous knew he had to get rid of Danny.

"I need to find a way to get rid of Phantom so I can finish my work," narrowed Technous, "if only I can keep his existence from happening. What would make him born or whom," he thought with a grin, "of coarse, his parents obviously made sure he was born, I just need to go back in time and destroy his parents. I'll have to do this before they were married for this to work. Terminator number 43!"

"Yes," said the Terminator.

"I need you to go back in time and terminate Phantom's parents. Make sure it's before they were married," ordered Technous.

"Yes Master," agreed the Terminator as he pressed a button on his watch and he disappeared. You see someone behind the crack of the wall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Phantom OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was at his house looking at the window as his ghost sense went off and he changed into his ghost form. He was relieved when he saw it was only Dani, his cousin.

"Whew, I thought you were them," said Danny.

"It's worse, one of them is going back in time to terminate your parents so you won't exist," warned Dani.

"Looks like I'll have to save them then," demanded Danny.

"I'm coming with you," told Jazz as Danny grabbed her hand and fazed them through the floor to the lab.

Danny and Jazz flew all the way to Clockwork's Tower as he changed back.

"Clockwork, a Terminator has gone back in time to our parents' past to destroy them, I need to make sure that doesn't happen," told Danny.

"Very well, I'll give you two medallions, make sure you don't ruin the time frame," warned Clockwork.

"We'll be careful," told Danny as him and Jazz left to the past to where his parents were at their collage years.


	3. Back in collage

**I know, I know, I kinda rushed on my last chapter. I needed to get to the part where Danny and Jazz go back in time. I know in Terminator, that a guy did that and the beginning was probably different, but I never saw the beginning of the movies, nor the third sequel for that matter. Just please cut me some slack ok. Review please!!**

You see a collage building where you see Maddie in her dorm. She had curly brownish-reddish hair with a white Scientist suit. Her roommate Harriet Chin came right through the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey hon, what cha thinking?" Asked Harriet.

"Have you had the feeling something's gonna happen?" Asked Maddie as she pulled back her hair.

"No why?" Asked Harriet.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling something's gonna happen for some reason," cocked Maddie.

"Are you ok?" Asked Harriet.

"I'm fine, I guess I just need some coffee," smiled Maddie as she went out the door.

Maddie went to the Coffee House as she sipped on her coffee. Danny and Jazz come inside as you see her with her arms crossed.

"Why are we here again?" Complained Jazz.

"We're here to keep an eye on Mom," told Danny as he sat with a Tall cup of coffee in his hands, "I'm also tired."

"In a Coffee House," crossed Jazz as they saw their mom sipping some coffee.

"Be on the lookout for those Basterds," told Danny as Jazz just rolled her eyes.

Maddie looked around and saw two kids, it was strange for kids around sixteen and fourteen to show up here. They looked so familiar for some reason, they reminded Maddie of someone or more then one. She rubbed it off her head as she sipped more of that coffee. After she was done, she left the Coffee House to the mall. Danny and Jazz followed her to make sure the Terminators didn't get their parents. They stood by the GAP store as leaned by the wall. Maddie saw Jack and Vlad with smiles as she smiled back.

"Hello Maddie," smiled Vlad.

"Hey Maddie," waved Jack.

"Hello Jack, Vlad, how have you two been?" Asked Maddie.

"Great as ever," smiled Jack.

"How bout we go to GAP, I heard they got the latest," smiled Maddie as the two guys followed her.

Maddie walked to GAP as she saw the two kids she saw at the Coffee House. They were looking at her as she cocked.

"Maddie, are you alright?" Asked Vlad.

"I think I saw those kids over there at the Coffee House," told Maddie.

"Isn't it odd for young teens to be at the Coffee House?" Asked Jack.

"But I swear I saw them, it must be a consequence," shrugged Maddie as Jack and Vlad gave glances and then followed her.

Danny and Jazz saw them going into GAP as they followed them.

"Danny, don't you think we're creeping Mom out?" Asked Jazz.

"Maybe, but we need to make sure that she nor Dad are terminated," told Danny.

"I don't know, I still think we're kinda scaring her a bit by following her," said Jazz.

"We creep her out or we save her," pointed out Danny as Jazz rolled her eyes and walked with him.


	4. Looking for the kill

**Here's my next one and it's finally snowing whew!! Anyway, review please!!**

Maddie checked around the store as she saw the kids following her. Something was defiantly up with those two. They were finally gone when she went to the Women's Department. Jack and Vlad were at the Men's, typical. She then heard the News from someone's radio which happened to be right next to her.

"In other News, some killer guy is wrecking the Wisconsin Mall. Says he's after a Maddie inside the mall. The policemen still not sure where this guy is. That's all for now," said the News person on the radio as Maddie gasped and looked around.

Maddie saw the two kids in the Women's Department. She ran off as she saw the kids following her and ran out to a Club in the mall. There's a Club at the Mall?

"Why is Mom going there?" Asked Danny.

"We must've creeped her out. I told ya following her was a bad idea," grumped Jazz.

"We still need to keep an eye on her, that Terminator isn't gonna have rest stops," said Danny as Jazz followed him inside the Club.

"I still can't believe they have a Club inside a mall," annoyed Jazz.

Maddie did her best to keep herself hidden from those two kids. She got a pay phone as she put coins in and heard a ring.

"Hello Police Department," said the person behind the line.

"Sir Officer, I know this sounds strange, but I think there's someone trying to kill me," said Maddie.

"Where are you at?" Asked the police.

"I'm at this Club at the mall," answered Maddie.

"Good place, very public, try to keep yourself hidden and we'll be there right away," said the person.

"Thanks," smiled Maddie in relief as she sat at a table, digging her fingers through her curly hair. She had no idea what to do.

Maddie saw the two kids right across the room by a wall. She hid herself in the crowd to make sure they didn't see her. You can see the Terminator walk inside the club with a gun in his hand. He was looking left and right. Maddie was at the table licking her lips as she painted and then looked up as she saw an older guy with a dangerous gun pointing right at her. So, he was the one trying to kill her. She knew she was done for, then that's when the fun began.

"Looks like that's our kew," said Danny as he got his Ecto Launcher and aimed right at the Terminator, then started shooting.

"Ahhh!!" screamed Maddie as she saw the Terminator right on his back and the boy that followed her with some kind of big gun.

"Bulls-eye!" Danny shouted as he ran to his mother and handed his hand, "come with us if you want to live."

Maddie wasn't sure why, but she nodded and took his hand. She ran with the kids and followed them away from this guy that tried to shoot her. He got up as you hear alot of running and screaming, then he tried to shoot them, but Jazz got her ecto gun and started shooting this guy.

"Let's go!" Shouted Danny as he grabbed his mom's hand and ran out to the RV behind the wheel.

"You think maybe I should drive?" Asked Jazz.

"Well, I have a permit and Maddie's over 18, so I can drive," demanded Danny as he started driving on the road.

"At least you don't drive like Dad," narrowed Jazz.

"Hey, I get some genes from my mom's side and you get your ghost hunting abilities from my dad's side," said Danny.

"Hey!" Shouted Jazz as you can feel a large bump.

"Who are you and what's going on?" Asked Maddie.

"Name's Danny, and the pesky girl in the back is my sister Jazz," introduced Danny.

"Can you be a little more positive?" Asked Jazz sarcastically.

"Nope," smiled Danny as you can feel a bigger bump, "great, we've got company. Jazz, get the ecto gun and start shooting that basterd!"

"You got it!" thumbed Jazz as she did what Danny said.


	5. He won't stop

**Looks like this is getting good. What's gonna happen to Maddie? You're about to find out. Review please!!**

Maddie would've helped and used some gun, but she didn't know how to use it and this was just getting too weird. She heard her cell phone ring as she picked it up, knowing it was probably Jack and Vlad wondering where the heck she was. Boy, they wouldn't believe her.

"Hello," said Maddie.

"Maddie, Jack and I were wondering where you were. We were getting worried," said Vlad.

"Vlad, I'm ok, there's someone trying to kill me and these two kids that were following me took me to some weird RV. I have no idea what's going on here, but I'll find out pretty soon I hope. I really have to go, bye," told Maddie as she hung up and the RV started rocking.

"Oh great, how're we gonna get away from that guy?" Asked Danny.

"How should I know?" Shrugged Jazz as the RV started bumping again.

"Wait, the Car Wash," pointed Danny.

"Ok, a Car Wash, how is that getting us out?" Asked Jazz.

"You'll see," smiled Danny as he drove right into the Car Wash along with the Terminator as he went inside. The RV quickly drove out as they broke through the fence and finally got away. They went to a forest somewhere as the two teens got Maddie out of the RV.

"Ok you two, tell me what's going on," demanded Maddie.

"That guy that was after us, is a Terminator, a cyborg," explained Jazz.

"A cyborg, but those weren't invented . . ." widened Maddie.

"Yet," added Danny.

"You're telling me, they're from the future?" Widened Maddie.

"Yep," said Danny and Jazz.

"This is not happening," said Maddie as she ran off and Danny grabbed her waist and slammed her to the ground.

"Don't you see what's happening? That guy can't feel, eat, or taste! Not until it finds you and terminates you! Understand!" Shouted Danny.

"But . . . why does he want me, what did I do . . . or will do?" Asked Maddie.

"It's not you," whimpered Danny as he looked up, "it's your son."

"M . . . my son?" Shocked Maddie.

"Yes, you're the mother of a great and noble hero. In the future, you live in Amity Park with your husband Jack Fenton. After you build a portal and the ghosts start coming out. One of them builds these drones and invades the whole town of Amity Park. When that comes, one person among the others makes a rebellion to take care of these good-for-nothing punks. That person is your son," explained Danny.

"You mean, my son is trying to stop the invasion?" Shocked Maddie, "and I marry Jack?"

"Yep," said Danny as he loaded his ecto gun, "you and Jack made alot of inventions to help everyone fight against any dangerous ghost."

"Golly," said Maddie.

"Wait, if that drone can't find Maddie, that means . . ." widened Jazz.

"They're going after Jack," realized Maddie.

"Come on Maddie, we better get your future husband," told Danny.

"Better, or I won't have a husband," said Maddie.

"Or worse, marry Vlad," snickered Danny.

"How is that worse?" Asked Maddie.

"Long story," answered the two teens as Maddie cocked her eyebrows.


	6. Get Jack!

**Here's the next one. Looks like Jack's gonna be in a heap of trouble. Review please!!**

Jack and Vlad were trying to duck for cover from that mad man with a machine gun. Wait, where did he get that machine gun? The Terminator started shooting the whole place as he looked left and right. He soon saw Jack and pointed a gun at him.

"Jack!" Shouted Vlad as you hear a shot. Jack opened his eyes and saw the Terminator fly across the room.

"Hey punk! I heard you're not supposed to have guns in malls," smirked Danny as he walked to his dad, "come with me if you want to live."

"What in lime-buckets is going on here?" Asked Vlad.

"Long story and that guy is trying to kill Jack and Maddie," told Danny.

"Maddie, where is she?" Asked Jack.

"She's fine, but you won't be if you don't come with me," told Danny as Jack nodded and followed Danny.

"What about me?" Asked Vlad.

"He's not after you and doubt if he wants you dead. See ya in twenty years!" Called Danny as Vlad cocked his eyebrows.

"Who is that guy and why does he want to kill Maddie and me?" Asked Jack.

"That guy is a Terminator, a cyborg from the future. He wants to kill you and Maddie to get rid of your son's existence," explained Danny when they both got to the RV.

"So, are you from the future?" Asked Jack.

"Yep, you were easier to convince then your future wife," said Danny.

"Wow, that's a surprise," said Jazz sarcastically as the RV started rocking.

"Son of a bitch!" Shouted Danny.

"I've got them!" Called Jazz as she got an ecto gun and started shooting the Terminator.

"I didn't get your names," told Jack.

"Name's Jazz and that's my little brother Danny," introduced Jazz.

"Jazz, I like that name, maybe I should call my daughter that," thought Jack.

"Trust me, you do," annoyed Danny as you can feel a bump, "I HATE THOSE THINGS!!!"

You can hear a blast coming from the ecto gun as Jazz put her head inside.

"Don't worry, got him," smiled Jazz.

"At least I didn't have to go to the Car Wash," relieved Danny as he kept driving in the forest.

The RV stopped as everyone settled down in the RV.

"So, what does our son look like?" Asked Maddie.

"Your son, well he's brave," explained Danny.

"A little immature," added Jazz.

"Ye . . . ah, and is always willing to protect his family at any cost. He cares about you guys," smiled Danny.

"I guess he gets some from Jack's side of the family," shrugged Maddie.

"Yeah, sometimes he messes up, but he always was able to clean it up," said Danny.

"I see, was there anything special about him?" Asked Jack.

"Well, he never told you till the invasion, but there is one thing that made him very special in the family and unique," said Danny.

"Really? What's that?" Asked Maddie.

"Well, he has ghost powers. One of your inventions kinda made him half ghost half human. He uses them for good and never gives up on protecting his town, even though some were afraid of him," explained Danny.

"Ha, see Maddie, I told ya ghosts existed. Although, I didn't expect one of them to be my son," said Jack.

"You got that right," muttered Danny.


	7. RV attack

**I know Danny admits to his past parents he has ghost powers. Review please!!**

Maddie was so tired and sleeping, including Jack.

"I'm tired," yawned Maddie.

"Then we better get some sleep," said Danny.

"What if that Terminator comes back?" Asked Maddie.

"The alarm on the RV will go off," answered Danny.

Maddie and Jack dozed off to sleep. Jack could think that there was so much he could learn about ghosts and who knows what. He never thought soon his own son would even be a ghost at all. It was so interesting. He looked at Danny, who was sleeping obviously. There was something about him that was familiar. Maybe he was a friend of his future son or something. Still, it seemed like Jack had some care about him. It wasn't just Danny, it was also Jazz. He always cared about Maddie more than anyone else, but for some reason, he really cared about both Jazz and Danny like they were his own kids. Was it possible that maybe they were his kids? That couldn't be true, otherwise Danny would've used his ghost powers or something. He did say Jack's son was half ghost and Danny didn't look anything like a ghost. Maddie was thinking the same thing, and she also had a deep care about Jazz and Danny. They couldn't be her kids, could they? Danny was a good name to call a boy. She was thinking about calling her son Danny before she even met the kid. Was it possible that these kids were her and Jack's? That couldn't be it, then that would mean Danny was half ghost and would've used his ghost powers. They'd also would've said so anyway, right? You can hear a loud noise as Jack and Maddie shot right up and Danny turned off the alarm.

"What kind of alarm is that?" Complained Maddie.

"It's the Ghost Alarm, apparently these drones have an ecto signature," explained Danny, "it took a while to make sure it never went off when your son came by."

"Really? I wonder who stabilized this alarm to be so loud?" Smirked Maddie.

"You two did," annoyed Danny and Jazz.

"Jack wanted to make sure it woke up heavy sleepers like Maddie," said Danny as he went behind the peddle.

"Danny, are you sure I should driiiiiiiiiii?" Asked Jazz as Danny drove across the forest.

Jack and Maddie just hung onto the seats as you can feel a bump.

"Danny, we've got company!" Warned Jazz.

"Wow, I hadn't noticed," said Danny sarcastically.

"What should we do?" Asked Maddie.

"You two stay behind and we . . ." planned Danny as you hear something, "GREAT! THOSE BASTERDS ARE ON TOP OF THE RV!!!!"

The Terminator ripped through the top of the RV as he grunted with a growl.

"Aw man! Mo . . . addie and Jack are gonna kill me!" Shouted Danny.

"We'll remember to take this into consideration," said Maddie as the Terminator was about to attack Maddie when Danny jumped on top of him.

"Danny!" Screamed Jazz as Danny wrestled with the Terminator. They both turned and it was trying to choke Danny.

"Danny, we . . ." said Maddie as Jazz pulled her back.

"No, I will, it's important that you two live," told Jazz as she grabbed the Terminator by the collar, "hands off the little brother!"

"Jazz," painted Danny as he grabbed his neck and kicked the Terminator and it was hanging onto the end of the RV.

"Oh great, wait, who's driving the RV?" Asked Jazz as she quickly went to the wheel and started driving it.

The Terminator grabbed Danny's foot and threw him out the RV.

"Danny!" shouted Maddie as Danny flew in midair.


	8. The big discovery

**Hey, happy Presidents Day. Yes, I'm still grounded, but my mom gave me an extra hour. So, I'll continue this story until then. Review please!!**

Maddie clutched her teeth as she saw Danny being thrown out in midair. Danny knew he had to make sure his parents survived and would do whatever it took to make sure that happened. He narrowed his eyes with a grunt.

"GOING GHOST!!" Shouted Danny as he changed into his ghost form and flew right back into the RV and flew the Terminator right on top of the RV leaving Jack and Maddie with shocked faces, "so, you wanna fight, let's fight!"

The Terminator shot an ecto gun right at Danny as he used a shield to block the shot. He then grabbed his collar and threw him on the side of the RV.

"You shall be terminated," said the Terminator in a robotic voice.

"Go to hell you son of a bitch!" Shouted Danny as he swung his foot under it's feet and it flipped off the RV, hanging to the side. Danny kicked the fingers off the side as it flew right on the road, "see ya, ya piece of junk!" He shouted as he fazed into the RV and changed back, "that was too close."

"Nice leaving the RV without a driver," said Jazz sarcastically.

"It was that or have us disappear for all eternity," crossed Danny.

"I could've handled it," smirked Jazz.

"Then why didn't you?" Asked Danny in a demanding voice.

"Because I . . . you just didn't give me time, that's all," said Jazz.

"Whatever, could you at least give me a thanks for saving our butts?" Asked Danny.

"Fine, thank you hero," mocked Jazz.

"Very funny," annoyed Danny.

"Danny?" Asked Maddie.

"What?" Answered Danny.

"Are you . . . our future son?" Asked Maddie.

"Ta da," annoyed Danny.

"Why didn't you say something?" Asked Jack.

"If you two knew about us being your children, then you'd be more worried about Jazz and me. It's important that you two live in order for us to survive, in other words, you can't worry about us," explained Danny.

"Danny's right, we maybe your kids, but you cannot worry about what happens to us. If we fight that loon without you guys, no matter how difficult it is, you need to let us fight it. If we both have to stay someplace where we both die, you two cannot demand to fight with us. If you two die, we can't save you, we wouldn't be here, you'd be doomed, and so will Amity Park," replied Jazz.

"We understand Jazz, I just can't believe you two were our children the whole time," smiled Maddie as she brushed through Danny's hair, "you're even the spitting image of Jack almost."

"Except the ghost hunting part, that would be more on Jazz's side," said Danny.

"One time of sucking you into the thermos, and you just can't get it off, can ya," grumped Jazz.

"Uh, actually that was four times. Remember the Lunch Lady incident, the Box Ghost incident, and the Fenton Anti Creep Stick incident," reminded Danny.

"That was three times," told Jazz.

"There was also the time you were practicing your aim and shot the thermos," added Danny.

"Oh yeah," remembered Jazz.

"Oh Danny, I'm so proud of you, even though you're not born in this time yet," smiled Jack.

"Thanks," smiled Danny as he hugged his dad tightly, "oh, and whatever you do, don't trust Vlad in the near future."

"Why?" Asked Maddie.

"Long story," muttered Danny.


	9. A sleepy talk

**My mom gave me another hour. If you're wondering why you see a new story being posted often, it's an assignment. It's really good, you should read it. Review please!!**

Danny sat in the RV as he laid back down to get some rest. He was thinking about home and Sam, what was she doing? He wondered if telling his parents would effect the time line, his parents did tell him that they already knew when he confessed, now he knew why. He was so nervous about what was going to happen. Would he be able to save his parents in time? Who knew what was to come in this time line. Jack couldn't sleep after what was going on. He could tell Danny couldn't sleep either. He just was so amazed that one teenage boy around fourteen would risk his life to save not only himself, but the ones he loved and all of Amity Park. He probably gets his concern from his side, but Jack could tell he got that focus of what he was to do from Maddie. She was always focused, and was right on it when it came to science and fighting. He remembered the day when they were in High School that she saved him from a bully by kicking his butt, literally. He wondered if maybe Danny was the same way or was like Superman, when he's not fighting the bad guys, he'd be Mr. Worthless or something. It was possible.

"Can't sleep either?" Asked Jack as Danny turned with bags under his eyes.

"Nope," muttered Danny.

"What cha thinking about?" Asked Jack.

"A little homesick is all," said Danny.

"Oh," nodded Jack as Danny yawned.

"This whole invasion has gotten worse, Sam's parents are gone, Tucker's are in denial, you two are in major trouble, and Valerie's mad at me," told Danny.

"Why?" Asked Jack, "and who's Valerie, Tucker, and this Sam?"

"Sam and Tucker are my best friends, his parents are in denial because they found out their son was friends with a ghost, and Valerie's mad cause I never told her," told Danny.

"Your ghost thing was a secret?" Shocked Jack.

"If I told anyone, I'd be in major trouble with the Guys in White . . . well, not anymore, since those loons were terminated by those pieces of junk," said Danny.

"Wow, so what are your friends doing now?" Asked Jack.

"Tucker's keeping watch on Fenton Works, Sam is worried sick, and Valerie is guarding her home," told Danny, "Tucker and Sam's homes were toast."

"Whoa," muttered Jack.

"Yep," nodded Danny.

"So, why is he worried?" Asked Jack.

"He?" Cocked Danny.

"Sam," answered Jack.

"It's a she," rolled Danny, "and she's my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" Widened Jack.

"Well . . . kinda, we're not exactly together, I told her I couldn't start dating with the whole invasion going on. I want to start when things go back to normal or if I'm able to focus on an invasion and romance," told Danny.

"I see, that's why you consider her a best friend," said Jack.

"For now," smiled Danny.

"I can understand that," nodded Jack.

"I just don't want to risk having stress, it's just too much for me," admitted Danny.

"Oh," nodded Jack with a yawn.

"We . . . better get some sleep," yawned Danny as his eyes slowly closed along with Jack's and they both went to sleep.


	10. The Terminator attack

**Yes, Danny and Sam are boyfriend and girlfriend. Isn't that romantic? Anyway, here's the next chapter. Review please!!**

You can hear a very loud sound of the RV as Danny's eyes and everyone else's shot wide open and he ran to the front seat.

"Great, those loons are here," narrowed Danny as you see the side of the RV get ripped and the Terminator growled with a grunt.

"Oh, for the love of peet here!" Shouted Jazz as Danny quickly opened the back door.

"Come on, everyone out," commanded Danny as everyone got out and Maddie grabbed the ecto guns.

"I got the Ecto Guns," said Maddie as she gave Danny and Jazz each one and started aiming.

"Hey, what about me?" Asked Jack.

"You can use this," said Danny giving an Ecto Blaster, "just . . . don't get in the way."

Danny, Jazz, and Maddie started shooting with all they had. The Terminator was also shooting as everyone ducked in the bushes, trying to avoid the shots.

"This is getting worse," said Jazz.

"Ya think?" Narrowed Danny as you can hear shots in the background.

"We need to get Mom and Dad out," told Jazz.

"Good point," said Danny as he faced his parents, "you guys run to the forest, we'll distract these loons."

"What about you?" Asked Jack.

"I told you Dad, don't worry about us, worry about our birth. Do you want us to live or not?" Asked Danny as Jack knew what he had to do. He had to let his future son handle this himself and let him and Maddie get away quickly before everything got worse.

"Danny, be careful," warned Jack as he hugged his son and daughter, then took his girlfriend and ran to the forest.

"See ya when you're born," waved Maddie.

"You too!" Shouted Jazz as she turned and started shooting the Terminator.

"Come on Maddie, over here," pointed Jack as the couple kept running as fast as they could right to the Collage building. They both heard something in the trees as another Terminator jumped right in.

"Oh my gosh," shocked Maddie as she took her Ecto Gun and started shooting as the couple ran into a broken down Mill building.

Jack and Maddie ran right under some broken down wood piles as the Terminator walked right inside the Mill. You can hear the cracks and creeks of the footsteps from the Cyborg. Maddie was breathing hard with fear and worry. She felt Jack grab onto her waist as she felt her hair tangling up onto the top of the wood she was under. The terminator started breaking down piles of rubble and debris as Maddie griped onto the wood. She held onto her Ecto Gun, aiming towards the Terminator as he looked left and right and then she pulled the trigger. The shot hit right onto it as she and Jack ran right up the Mill. The Terminator narrowed it's eyes and walked straight up where Jack and Maddie were. Jack ran to the wheel of the Mill as it broke and fell onto the side of the building.

"Jack!" Shouted Maddie.

"Maddie!" Shouted Jack on the bottom as Maddie turned to see the Terminator coming closer as she ran off to where some more pills of wood and old faction machines were. She slipped onto one of the pieces of wood.

"Agh!" Cried Maddie as she saw the scrape on her ankle where blood was coming out of. The Terminator was walking closer and she was crawling right under the old faction machines.

The Terminator walked to right where Maddie was hiding as it grabbed her throat and she gasped for breath. She couldn't breath, she was going to die and her children wouldn't be born. Amity Park was going to be doomed, she wasn't gonna let this happen. Her hand slipped right inside the machine as she turned it on and some thread tangled right on the machine as she ran right out as fast as she could. The Terminator walked right after her as she ran into a little space and it tried to grabbed her throat. Maddie breathed rapidly as she reached for the button on the side and she glared at the Terminator.

"Go to hell you son of a bitch," muttered Maddie as she pressed the button and the machine fell right into the running machine and it tore up to shreds as she huddled with tears in her eyes.

"Maddie, are you ok?" Asked Jack as he grabbed Maddie into his arms and she cried onto his chest.

"I love you Jack," cried Maddie.

"I love you too Maddie," whispered Jack as Maddie kept crying.


	11. Terminator gone, for now!

**Ok, that was a pretty good beating huh? Anyway, I got a school day off, cool huh and my mom gave me another hour. Review please!!**

Danny and Jazz watched their parents leave as they continued to shoot the Terminator. It was shooting like crazy as he made his first shot.

"Take this!" Shouted Danny as he shot with an ecto blast.

"It's gonna take more then that Danny," said Jazz as she started shooting and knocked the Terminator right out.

The Terminator narrowed it's eyes as it grabbed Jazz and faced Danny.

"Where are my subjects?" Asked the Terminators as Danny painted without saying a word. He'd rather see himself and his sister be born then saving her from this piece of junk, "tell me."

"Find out yourself you piece of crud," glared Danny as he swung his leg under the Terminator's robotic feet and it flipped as he caught Jazz in his arms, "if this wasn't rated T, I'd be saying more then I am right now."

"Danny look!" Warned Jazz as the Terminator got up and Danny put her down with a grunt in his teeth.

"You will be terminated," said the Terminator.

"Go to hell!" Shouted Jazz as the cyborg started shooting at the two teenagers and they started shooting at the Terminator.

The Terminator looked to it's left seeing the two couples right near an old Mill place. It started walking near them as Jazz and Danny started panicking with nervous looking faces. They started chasing after the piece of machinery. It jumped right in front of Maddie.

"Oh my gosh!" Shocked Maddie as she started shooting at it and then Jack grabbed her and they both went inside the Mill.

"Do you think they'll be safe there?" Asked Jazz.

"By the looks of it, I hope so," worried Danny as he could hear some wood breaking inside, "we need to save them."

"How genius?" Asked Jazz.

"I have no idea, but I'll think of something," said Danny as he went inside the Mill and saw the couple run up the shop.

"I hope those guys know what they're doing," muttered Jazz as Jack fell out the window onto the wheel of the Mill.

"Jack!" Shouted Maddie.

"Maddie!" Shouted Jack as the Terminator walked to Maddie and she started running then slipped onto a piece of wood and scraped her ankle.

"Oh no," worried Jazz.

"It's just a scrape, I think," muttered Danny as Maddie went into some room and he and Jazz followed the Terminator, hoping their mom was ok.

They ran into the room as they saw their mom in some little space being reached by the Terminator and she was painting.

"Go to hell you son of a bitch," muttered Maddie as she pressed a button and the machine from the shop spun like crazy, breaking the Terminator to shreds. Jack ran right up as she ran to him and cried on his chest, "I love you Jack."

"I love you too, Maddie," said Jack.

"Hate to ruin the fuzzy moment, but your girlfriend's ankle looks pretty bad," pointed out Jazz as Jack looked at the bloody ankle.

"Oh slobbering ghost goop, someone needs to look at that," worried Jack.

"I'll do that," said Danny, "had some medical training from boy scouts and have careful hands."

Danny took Maddie's ankle as he used his ghost powers to make the blood on the skin and some dirt faze through her leg. He changed into his ghost form as he took a glowing knife and cute through his thumb as he poured some ecto goo onto her wound and it healed back up.

"How'd you do that?" Asked Jack.

"Ecto goo can heal humans," smiled Danny as he took some of Maddie's blood from the ankle and dripped it on his cut and it healed, "not to mention vice versa."

"Wow, who knew?" Amazed Jack.

"There's a lot of amazing things about ghosts that you two don't know," smiled Danny.

"I'm just glad it's over," relived Maddie.

"Mom, it's not over, I need to go forward in time a few years. This is only the beginning," warned Danny.


	12. Epilogue: They'll be coming

**Ok, I needed to end this so bad, so yeah. Here's my Epilogue, it's not over. Review please!!**

Jack and Maddie's eyes stood widened as they looked at Danny.

"What do you mean it's not over?" Asked Jack.

"Date, get married, have your honeymoon, give birth, and wait till I'm ten. Then you will know," said Danny as he held a medallion and him and his sister disappeared.

"What is gonna happen Jack?" Asked Maddie.

"I don't know Maddie, I just don't know," widened Jack.

The two couples left with worry. They did like Danny told them, and gave birth to first Jazz, then Danny. Little did they know, something was gonna happen when Danny turned to the age of ten. As Danny was growing, he knew something was coming. You see him in kindergarten class as his teacher was looking at his drawing that was colored. It was a picture of a messy colored adult with red hair, an orange messy colored adult, a black messy colored teenager, and a black messy colored adult with a gray blob.

"What's this?" Asked the kindergarten teacher.

"This is Daddy and Mommy," pointed Danny to the blue and orange blobs.

"Who is this one?" Pointed the kindergarten teacher.

"That's me, I'm a ghost," smiled Danny, "I'm also older."

"That's nice, then who's that guy?" Asked the kindergarten teacher as Danny frowned.

"He tried to kill Mommy and Daddy a long dime ago," said Danny.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure it was a nightmare," said the kindergarten teacher.

"He'll be after me," told Danny.

"No one is going after you," calmed the kindergarten teacher.

"That's what they all say, but they'll be coming to kill me and I'll rescue me," glared Danny as the kindergarten teacher walked out.

"Who will?" Asked Sam.

"The Terminator," answered Danny in a dark voice as you see his eyes flash green.

To be continued!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
